


Athos (drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: Thought I would share my first drawing for 2017!  Athos with his 'not quite yet smirk' that I'm not sure I caught, but hope you like all the same.





	

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/> Feel free to come have a chat.


End file.
